<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Methos Chronicles 16 by Helis_von_Askir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591822">Methos Chronicles 16</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helis_von_Askir/pseuds/Helis_von_Askir'>Helis_von_Askir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Methos Chronicles [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highlander - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helis_von_Askir/pseuds/Helis_von_Askir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Methos he was just a guy, a nice, understanding one, but nothing more. Maybe a seer, because he knew things, but anything more? He just doesn't know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Methos Chronicles [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Methos Chronicles 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming into the bar, Richie made a beeline for the table where Methos was enjoying a late lunch. Sitting down he laid a paperback on the table and looked at the oldest Immortal expectantly.</p>
<p>“Something you wanted, Ryan?” Methos asked eventually.</p>
<p>“Yeah, any of this true?” Richie tapped the cover of the book and Methos finally looked down at the title.</p>
<p>“Dan Brown writes entertaining stories, doesn’t make them true, though.” Methos replied calmly.</p>
<p>“But you were around that time and area, right? Did you meet the Man?” Richie wanted to know.</p>
<p>“The Man? Really, kid, you should know better than that.” Methos chided gently.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, you aren’t Christian, I forgot, sorry.” Ryan rolled his eyes. “But did you meet him? Have you talked to him?”</p>
<p>“I was in the area many times. Lots of Holy Ground, after all.” Methos told him. “And I may or may not have met a certain rabbi there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Galilee, 32 AD</p>
<p>The sun was burning down on the caravan heading towards Jerusalem. Methos didn’t mind the heat, it kept conversations to a minimum which suited him just fine.</p>
<p>He was in a bad mood ever since he had to leave Rome in a hurry because Kronos had shown up there. Of all the places to nearly run into him it had to be Rome. Kronos normally hated cities. He found it insulting that anyone would dare build something that he couldn’t just tear down again.</p>
<p>Methos on the other hand loved cities, they were the places where you could learn the most. A concept that was utterly foreign to Kronos.</p>
<p>But since Methos really didn’t want to face his brother after all this time, he had dropped everything and left Rome with the first ship available. It had taken him to Aspendos and there he had found his caravan heading to Jerusalem. Even if Kronos would find him there, which was highly unlikely, the old city was practically one big piece of Holy Ground.</p>
<p>But first he had to get there. Which the leader of the caravan seemed reluctant to do. They were in Galilee near a small town at the lake Kinnereth when the old man called for a halt again. He seemed very fond of doing that, stopping at every little hovel hoping for trade. What was there to trade for in places like this?</p>
<p>At least it would give him a chance to wash properly and sleep in a real bed, if he was lucky. The Romans were arrogant assholes who thought the entire world was just waiting to be conquered by them, but he really had come to appreciate all the things the Romans had invented and made common standard, public baths first among them. Not to wallow in one’s own filth, to not stink worse than one’s horse, wonderful.</p>
<p>He walked his horse to the nearest inn that looked reasonable clean when he saw quite the crowd standing around the edge of the lake. It appeared that they were all raptly listening to a young man standing in a boat a few feet out in the water.</p>
<p>Another rabbi preaching rebellion against Rome, no doubt. They were as plentiful as sand on a beach. Methos didn’t blame them, they wanted their country, their home, to be free of foreign rule. But the Romans were just very good in dashing such dreams and hold tight to what they had conquered.</p>
<p>Curious that there were no angry muttering against Rome to be heard from the crowd, Methos went closer to listen to what the man had to say. And it was quite surprising. Not a single word of fighting or rebellion. No, the young rabbi spoke about love and forgiveness, of sharing and helping each other as the only way to truly love God.</p>
<p>Methos listened for a while longer. The man was a good speaker who captivated his audience’s attention with simple, calm, yet powerful words.</p>
<p>It was not a message Methos would ever subscribe to, being what he was, nor did he think it would work in the long run, but it was interesting to see that there were people willing to follow it. Maybe humanity wasn’t a completely lost cause after all.</p>
<p>When the gathering broke up, Methos continued on to the inn where he stabled his horse and got a small but clean room. He ordered dinner and sat down in the common room. He would find the public bath afterwards.</p>
<p>“Are you a follower of this Joshua too?” The innkeeper asked him as he put a plate full of food in front of Methos.</p>
<p>“I don’t know any man called that. And I just arrived here.” Methos told him. “But if you mean the young rabbi rpeaching at the shore earlier, I listened for a while.”</p>
<p>The man eyed him suspiciously. “As long as you don’t expect anything for free.”</p>
<p>“Does he?” Methos wanted to know.</p>
<p>“Him? No, he doesn’t want anything, just claims to be our Messiah. But his followers are another matter. Bunch of rabble, if you ask me.” The man told him. No love lose there, Methos thought. But then, the man was running an inn an couldn’t afford to give out anything for free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a restful night, Methos rejoined the caravan the next morning. To his surprise he found the rabbi, Joshua, the innkeeper had called him, standing with the leader of the caravan. They spoke for a moment longer and then parted. Joshua coming leisurely over to where Methos was checking his bags one last time.</p>
<p>“You cannot keep running forever, my friend.” Joshua said with a calm smile.</p>
<p>Methos shrugged. “I can try.” Either the rabbi was a seer or he was just very good at reading people. Methos tended to think the later. In his life he had met only a handful of people who really had the gift, three or four that he could think of on the top of his head.</p>
<p>“And what good will that do?” Joshua asked. “You’ll have to face your brothers one day.”</p>
<p>“But not any time soon.” Methos replied and mounted. So he was a seer, good for him. Methos usually preferred to stay away from them. They knew too much and they were hard to control.</p>
<p>“Until we see each other in Jerusalem.” Joshua said still with that calm smile.</p>
<p>Methos shook his head. “I don’t even know if I’ll stay there and you, well, I wouldn’t go anywhere near the high-priests if I were you.” He advised the young mortal. High-priests never liked it when someone was preaching what they should be living anyway and never did.</p>
<p>Joshua inclined his head. “I think you for your advice, friend, but I will go where I must, even into death when it is time.”</p>
<p>“That’s a bad plan.” Methos told him. “You might try to come up with a new one.”</p>
<p>Now Joshua shook his head. “I don’t need to. My path is clear. But yours, it’s a long way to walk, many lifetimes in fact.”</p>
<p>“Well, it is what it is.” Methos muttered and urged his horse to start moving. Better to leave before the rabbi decided to spread the word about him and sent a mob after him. He seemed determined to walk into death and who knew if he wanted company?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The caravan reached Jerusalem a fortnight later. Methos parted ways with them at the city gate and continued on into the depth of the overcrowded streets and alleys. On the surface everything appeared chaotic yet peaceful but Methos could nearly <em>see</em> the undercurrent of tension, fear and hate running through everything and everyone. One day this place would explode and then the Romans would come down on it harder than ever before.</p>
<p>But not today. For now Methos found a room at an inn near the official administrative seat on Jerusalem. Methos was far from poor but if he wanted to stay here he was going to need to find some work. And since the legion didn’t hold much appeal to him right now, a position as a scribe or even a magistrate would have to do.</p>
<p>He didn’t come recommended by anyone in Rome or any of the other important cities, therefore Methos had to start at the bottom of the ladder. Which meant copying letters, archiving them and so on. Boring, mindless work but it gave the old Immortal to observe life around him. And he found that the study of human nature and behavior a most fascinating subject.</p>
<p>It was on one such occasion, watching the comings and goings at the temple while enjoying a light lunch that he felt the presence of another of his kind.</p>
<p>For one long, horrible moment Methos feared that Kronos had found him but then he saw the other Immortal he relaxed his hold on his sword, which he wore hidden under his toga, illegal but here in the province no one cared. He forced his hear to beat normal again while his old student made her way towards him.</p>
<p>Methos couldn’t help but admire the way she looked so innocent and helpless, walking with timeless grace. Many underestimated her and had lost their heads because of it, among other body parts. And Methos hadn’t needed to teach her much in that regard. She had been born with it. All he had done was hone it to a sharp point, to be used as a most effective weapon.</p>
<p>“Nahaam, it has been a long time.” Methos greeted her.</p>
<p>“Indeed, this is a pleasant surprise.” Nahaam said with a small smile. “What brings you here, Methos?”</p>
<p>Methos offered her a seat at this table which she took gracefully. It caused some looks, but then they were both obviously Roman citizens and Nahaam did have a couple of slaves with her. “I heard someone I prefer to avoid had arrived in Rome, therefore here I am.”</p>
<p>“Ah, going by the name of Kronos, I assume.” Nahaam lifted an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Methos cocked his head to one side. “You’ve met him then.”</p>
<p>“He passed through Jerusalem two or three years ago. I don’t know what exactly he was doing here, I kept my distance.” Nahaam told him.</p>
<p>“Smart decision.” Methos muttered.</p>
<p>“Yes, I thought so too. But I did hear that he made inquiries about someone. Someone with a very prominent nose and unusual eyes.” Nahaam added.</p>
<p>Methos groaned. “Of course he did. I don’t know how many times I have to pretend to lose my head before he will give up.”</p>
<p>Nahaam gave him a long look. “I don’t think he’ll ever believe you’re dead unless he takes your head himself. Maybe you should get rid of him first.”</p>
<p>“He’s my brother, Nahaam.” Methos pointed out quietly.</p>
<p>“I know, but he seems to think he owns you. One day you’ll have to make a decision concerning him. And the others.” Nahaam said. She sounded an awful lot like that young rabbi back at the lake. They were both right, of course, but that didn’t make it easier.</p>
<p>Methos picked at his food “I know, I just don’t want to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was many months later that Methos saw the young rabbi again. It was the time of Passover and the city was overflowing with Jews coming in from all parts of the country. And it seemed that Joshua had made indeed some very powerful enemies. And they were out for blood, literally.</p>
<p>“This seems a bit excessive for just one man.” Nahaam stated while she and Methos observed the proceedings in the courtyard below. The only good thing about this office of his, was this little window, allowing to oversee the courtyard. And Nahaam often came to visit him, much to the delight of the gossips in the building.</p>
<p>“The high-priests need the people to be quiet, and so do the Romans. They think making an example like this will keep them down.” Methos shrugged. It was not like it was different anywhere else. Just that the Romans went over the top on this occasion, for whatever reason.</p>
<p>“They’re wrong. The situation will end in much bloodshed on day soon.” Nahaam shook her head and retreated into the shadow of the room. “And I don’t have to watch that poor soul down there to know that.”</p>
<p>“He’s a seer.” Methos told her quietly. “I met him about two years ago, up north. He knew what I was, what, who I was running from.”</p>
<p>“And yet he couldn’t foresee this?” Nahaam wanted to know, indicating the bloody spectacle below. “He’s not a very good seer then.”</p>
<p>“He knew. He just didn’t fear it.” Methos replied.</p>
<p>“Foolish.” Nahaam said with scorn in her voice and walked to the small table where Methos kept the wine.</p>
<p>“Yes, foolish.” Methos agreed. But then some people craved death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Present Day</p>
<p>“So, he never claimed to be the son of God.” Richie looked confused. “Where did that come from then?”</p>
<p>“He saw us all as children of his God, so in a way he did, even when he didn’t say it in so many words. But the doctrine wasn’t put into church law until the council of Nicaea in 325 AD. Emperor Constantine needed something to strengthen his position and bind the people together. Religion was always good for that, therefor he streamlined the whole thing, mad Jesus divine above all others and invented the bible as we know it today.” Methos explained.</p>
<p>“It was a bit more complicated than that.” Joe pointed out. “But he got the main points right.”</p>
<p>Methos scoffed. “Of course I did.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s kind of…disappointing.” Richie sighed.</p>
<p>“What? You really believe that God knocks up some virgin chick just to save our souls?” Methos wanted to know. “People need to believe into something bigger than themselves, that’s just human nature. And ambitious people take advantage of popular stories and make religions out of it, with them at the helm. That’s how it usually works.”</p>
<p>“Hey, careful there, I happen to believe all that.” Joe pointed out.</p>
<p>Methos inclined his head. “A thousand apologies, Joseph.”</p>
<p>Richie shook his head and emptied his drink. “What about other religious figures? You know, Abraham, Mohamed, Buddha and so on.”</p>
<p>Methos shrugged. “Same thing, I would assume. Never met those guys, though.”</p>
<p>“Do you know anyone who did? One of us, I mean.” Richie wanted to know.</p>
<p>“Not of the top of my head. Why the sudden interest?” Methos looked knowingly at the younger man. “A woman, right?”</p>
<p>Richie squirmed a bit before answering. “She’s great. And so smart, studying comparative religions. I want to impress her and thought you could give me some pointers. The book’s great but, you know, I kind of only read a couple of chapters so far.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my poor boy.” Methos shook his head. “I’m afraid you’ll have to do more than read Dan Brown to impress a woman like that. And you’ll have to do it all on your own, because I’ve got an appointment to keep.” With that he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.</p>
<p>“What appointment?” Richie wanted to know.</p>
<p>“Ah, a gentleman never tells.” Methos admonished him and left.</p>
<p>Richie turned back to his drink. “Gentleman, right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you’re sure the old man wasn’t just yanking your chain?” Mac wanted to know after Richie had told him the whole thing a few days later.</p>
<p>“No, at least, I don’t think so.” Richie replied. It was true that one never really knew with Methos but somehow he didn’t think he had made the whole thing up. Not this time.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter anyway, does it?” Mac asked. “It makes for a great story, even if he came up with it on the spot.”</p>
<p>Richie had to concede the point. Methos was a great storyteller. After all, he had been born before writing had been invented, when all knowledge had been passed down orally. “But you still believe. You’re still Christian.”</p>
<p>“For the most part, yes.” Mac nodded.</p>
<p>“Why?” Richie looked honestly confused.</p>
<p>Mac chuckled. “If you had met my mother you wouldn’t be asking that question. She made very sure I know what to believe in, and to pray to.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a nice woman.” Richie made a face, thinking of some of the social workers he had had to put up with in the past.</p>
<p>Mac smiled fondly at the memory. “The very best.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later, Richie was back with an entire list of questions. Methos rolled his eyes when the young Immortal put it in front of him.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, kid. Why don’t you just take the class?” he wanted to know.</p>
<p>“I tried but the professor hates men and said I could only come in if I showed some basic understanding of the material.” Richie explained. “Come on, help me out here, Methuselah. Don’t let that she-dragon win.”</p>
<p>Shaking his head Methos took the list. “Grow a better opinion of women, Ryan. Now, let’s see…Ah, the council of Nicaea, now that was fun.”</p>
<p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone was wondering: The English name Jesus is derived from the Latin Iesus, a transliteration of the Greek Ἰησοῦς (Iēsoûs). The Greek form is a rendering of the Hebrew ישוע (Yeshua), a variant of the earlier name יהושע (Yehoshua), or in English, "Joshua", meaning "Yah saves".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>